Because, I need you
by myhappylittlephil
Summary: Dan has loved Phil from the first time they met, but Phil has a big secret he has been keeping. When they tell each other the news their relationship changes. Will they be able to get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if this is really terrible or whatever. I just had an idea because i love creative writing and i though hey, why not make this idea into a fanfiction about Dan and Phil (my two favourite youtubers!) so i created an account and here we are! I doubt i'll get any views but if you like this story** **please** **leave a comment.**

 **Thanks :)**

Dan stared at himself in the mirror and nervously smoothed out his top and combed his hair. "Dan!" Dan's flatmate Phil was calling him "I'll be a sec Phil hold on" He took a final look in the mirror and left his room to go meet Phil downstairs.

"Dan, where are going again?" Phil asked as they began walking down the stairs. "Oh just around London I guess, I thought it would be fun to do an updated version of the day in the life" Dan responded. Phil clearly had no idea what the real reason was. Dan hoped everything would go to plan, he had spent ages planning it. They made a quick stop at Starbucks and then walked to the park, chattering about landmarks and other things they spotted on their way.

Phil was trying to act happy but he was even more nervous than Dan was. He had promised himself he would tell Dan today, no more procrastinating.

The pair arrived at the park, Starbucks coffees in hand and sat down under a large willow tree for a break. "We can stop filming if you want Dan" Phil said. Dan shook his head "we can just edit this out I guess" he replied knowing he would not want to edit this moment out. "What if Phil rejects you?" Dan pushed this thought back into his mind and ran over the speech he had prepared earlier "What if Phil doesn't share your feelings? What if he's straight? What if he hates you?" Dan shook his head, he had been living with Phil forever, and Phil surely wouldn't reject him. He took a deep breath and started.

"P-Phil?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"I have to tell you something"

"So do I"

Dan's eyes widened, what would Phil have to tell him? They told each other everything except for, well this.

"You tell me first Dan"

"A-alright, Phil Lester, from the moment I first saw you in real life at the train station I knew, I knew that I loved you, and no one else" Dan paused to take a breath and his face fell when he saw Phil's reaction. Phil closed his eyes. "Dan, I'm so sorry"

"Why-what why are you sorry? What happened?" Dan was in shock. Was this Phil's way of rejecting him?

Phil took a deep breath and quietly said. "I've been meaning to tell you this for weeks, but I'm moving out"

Dan closed his eyes. This had to be a dream right? There was no other explanation. Dan whispered something barely audible "this can't be happening"

"I-I'm so sorry" Phil choked out as he got up and ran, leaving a distraught Dan alone with the camera and his Starbucks.

Dan sat under the tree with his eyes closed for what felt like hours. He kept replaying the conversation over and over again, Phil surely didn't mean to say that. Why would he even move out? Was it something that Dan said or did? After having an existential crisis under the tree for another hour he finally got up. He packed away the camera and opened his phone. His life was ruined but at least he still had music, and his fans. He set his music to shuffle play and put on his headphones. The first song that came on was 'Not in that way' by Sam Smith. Dan wondered why the hell this song was on his phone when he realized how fitting the lyrics were.

' _I'd never ask you cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say_

 _You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."_

 _When you're not there,_

 _I find myself singing the blues._

 _Can't bear,_

 _Can't face the trut_ h

Dan breathed out slowly and skipped the song. The next song that played was 'Breaking free' it used to be one of his favourite songs but it reminded him so much of Phil so he sighed and moved onto the next song, and the next, and the next. All of his music reminded him so much of Phil. He decided to shuffle the songs again. The song that came on was 'Fools' by Troye Sivan. Surely this song wouldn't remind him of Phil.

 _I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes_

 _I see a little house on the hill and children's names_

 _I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_

 _But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

He couldn't even listen to music, what had his life become? He took out his earphones and walked in silence. He only got stopped by fans twice, so that was okay. Thank god the fans didn't realise something was wrong because shit would go down in the phandom if they figured out what happened. He arrived home to a cold, empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda short but i hope you enjoy! Also i realized i forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter. Also sorry about any errors because i kind of rushed this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil, any other characters (like Pj) or songs mentioned in this story. All i own is the plot.**

Dan checked all of the rooms four times before realizing Phil wasn't there. The last thing he remembered was passing out on his 'existential crisis' carpet.

Phil had hailed a taxi four hours ago. He had given the taxi driver pj's address because pj was the first person he had thought of. Phil arrived at pj's house, thanked the driver and walked up to pj's front door. Phil had nothing with him, except for his phone, his wallet and a chapstick. Pj answered the door "Phil, what the hell are you doing here?" Pj questioned. Phil started sobbing, no, he would not break down in front of Pj. "D-dan, I-I'm moving o-out, I-I fa-failed" Pj sadly looked at PHIL "you can crash here tonight, and we'll sort this mess out tomorrow"

Dan woke up at the bottom of the stairs. He had that brief 10 seconds of relief before yesterday's events came flooding back to him. Dan opened his phone and checked his phone and voicemail. There was about 10 missed calls from Pj and Phil, one message from Pj and two voicemails from phil. Dan decided to listen to the voicemails first, he had to get it over with. The first one was PHIL calling him asking for something, but it was from yesterday when dan had been out. The second one was from just after PHIL left, when dan was having his existential crisis. All he said was "I'm sorry" Dan shut his eyes and collapsed. "N-no. I have to do this" he muttered to himself. He opened the message from Pj

 _From: Pj_

 _To: Dan_

 _Hey Dan, Phil is staying over at mine tonight, he's been trying to tell me something about you and moving out or something? I don't know what's wrong with him and he's asleep at the moment. Get back to me as soon as you can. :)_

Dan began typing out a response. After drafting out five different messages he finally sent one.

Pj heard his phone ding. He opened and saw there was a message from Dan.

 _From: Dan_

 _To: Pj_

 _Hey. It's a long story. Want to come over? I'll tell you everything. Is PHIL still at yours?_

 _From: Pj_

 _To: Dan_

 _Phil left an hour ago. I'll be there soon._

 **Side note - Has anyone who has watched the TATINOF films be interested in a short fic about the documentary? It's just an idea i had but if no one wants it i won't write it.**


End file.
